100 Oneshots
by XxXSor.ROW-Dark.NESSXxX
Summary: Before I met you I never knew wha it was like to look at someone and [S.MilE.] for no reason at all. [.ROxAs] and [NaMinE.]
1. Love & Care!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

----------------------------------------

You would think she be the last on to care….

----------------------------------------

You think she would be the last he to care if he got in a fight and like he did with the one and only Seifer Esloy () and got hurt because will lets just say he didn't put up much of a fight standing there in terror doing nothing but getting punched at.

You think she be the last one to care if he got bit by something posinuse and had to be taken to the hospital to get it healed up like he did on the camping trip they and their friends went on and he was sleeping on the floor and got bit by a spider.

You think she be the last one to care if he scraped his knee on the sidewalk and start bleeding like he did when they and their friends were playing tag (I know they are to old) and he tripped on a rock and fell over. He was really clumsy.

You would think she be the last one to care if something like a tv felling over on him like when they were at the mall and he was in the entertainment store and was playing with a tv and it hit him on the back. (something very similar happed to me)

You think she be the last one to care if he got food posining like he did when they were at Twilight Best and he got food posining from the shrimp. (what can I say I'm werid and I love it)

You think she be the last one to care if he loved someone else because ehe told her he loved Namine Norento and said he was going to ask her out. And beside why would she care all she did was smile and wish him good luck.

You think she be the last one to care if him and Namine were going out like they were. Why would she care she didn't love Roxas right? Al lshe ever said was that she hoped they would get married.

You would think she be the last one to care if Namine broke up with him for Sora like she did because Roxas was away for spring break and somehow she and Sora accidently kissed.

You think she would be the last one to care if Roxas came to her crying like he did just when he got back from the Destiny Islands.

You think she would be the lat one to care if her and him got married.

-------------------------------------

Well your wrong cause she was always the first one to care..

-------------------------------------

Please review. I just love the reviews. The reviewers rock!


	2. LiTtle! Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_"Mommy mommy" a little girl yell running to her mother "I met this really cute boy today" the little girl told her tugging her mother's shirt sleeve " he's really sweet and nice and I'm sure I'm going to marry him" the girl added in the sweet little voice of her_

_"Oh really who is it" the little girl's mother asked in a delighted tome while folding all the laundry_

_"His name's Roxas Hikari and he's really nice" Namine replied with a big huge smile on her small pale face_

_"What a cute name honey and since you're getting married I'll start planning your wedding after I finish with your sisters' pile of laundry" her mother said giving a small kiss on the cheek to her 7 year old daughter. "Now get to bed honey it's almost 9:00"_

_"Alright mom" Namine said skipping upstairs to her small room_

_When she arrived in her room she opened her door and walked inside grabbing a piece of red construction paper from her selves and took on a black crayon and a pair of scissors too. Then she drew out a heart out the middle of the paper and wrote in her name and Roxas' name then drew 2 little stick people holding hands. Afterward she took the pairs' of scissors and cut out the heart. Then she took a piece of tape on her desk and taped the picture she drew to her wall to represent her love for Roxas._

------------------------------------

She was so naïve. To think he ever loved her.

-------------------------------------

Hey people I hope you like it I know its' not the best but the idea just popped out of my head so review please.


	3. SMilE

Disclaimer: Own nothing

_---------------------------------------_

_Before I met you…_

_--------------------------------------_

"How could you Sora!!" I yelled angrily at my ex- boyfriend Sora

"I'm sorry Namine but I know Kairi is the right one for me and I don't want to hurt you but I think we both should move on" Sora told me trying to keep his voice gently as he could so her could let me down easily

But I couldn't say or do anything. But after a few seconds all I did was slap him on the cheek and run away with tears streaming down my pale face. And I knew I could hear him call out my name a few times repeat but I didn't say anything and just keep running with tears blurring my vision. But as I concisely keep running down Twilight Road I bumped onto somebody accidentally.

_-------------------------------_

_I never knew what it was like_

_-------------------------------_

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay" I heard the boy who knocked me down to the floor asked me concretely

"Yeah I'm fine" was all I said wiping the tears away with my hand.

And as I wiped away all the tears I could I turned gazed up to see the boy and I met with the most gourgese face smiling at me. And without knowing a small little blush was uncovered from my pale face and a smile eroded from my mouth

_---------------------------------_

_To smile for no reason at all_

_----------------------------------_

**Authors Note**

Hey everybody. I know this was really short but I just want to add this. I hope you like it but to me this was a piece of crap so I might delete it. And also before I go I just want to tell you something I was going to do but decided not to. Umm well I was going to chance my username to x SLIT. my. RISK but I decided not to since it since it sounded a little creepy but I still like the name so I just want to ask you about your opinion on if I should change my username to it or not. Thanks!


End file.
